Hellsing Tales
by Commander3428961
Summary: Basically a crossover between Hellsing and Grim Tales. After an attack, Alucard calls Grim for help. Now, it's up to the Hellsings, and the Grim family, to figure this case out. (Five chapters before Ultimate, the rest of it will take place DURING Ultimate.)
1. Chapter 1

(Grim Tales is property of Bleedman, Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate are owned by Kouta Hirano. I only own the crossover)

One day in Castle Grimskull, Grim Junior was looking through his mail, when he spotted something, most peculiar. A letter sent from _England._ He thought, _Strange. They've never needed OUR help before, according to Dad._ The letter came from one of Grim's surrogate brothers. One who had only been mentioned to Junior. One named... Alucard. Junior ran to the throne room, and saw his parents there. Grim said, "Yes, Junior?" The Prince of Death simply told his parents "We've received a letter from... The _No-Life King._ Grim said "Alucard. What ever it is, that monster wants I know, it can't be good. Give me the letter, Son." He did as instructed, and gave his father the letter. Grim read the letter, and it said "To me dearest brother Grim. I regret to inform you, that I require your help. The Hellsing Organization has lost, a large deal of troops. My master, the current Sir Hellsing, requests to meet you. We expect you in London, in two weeks. Sincerely, Alucard." Grim gave the letter to Mandy, who said "Junior, get something to defend yourself, wake Minnie, and get ready to leave. We have no time, to spare." Junior responded "Time to spare for what?" The Bitch Queen replied "We're going to England. We will settle this matter..." She held up, an AK-47 as she said, "MY way."

(Well everyone, I apologize if this chapter didn't please you, but I'll have chapter two, in no time.)


	2. Chapter 2: The discussion

At Hellsing HQ, Integra, Walter, and Alucard, we're discussing Alucard's letter, that he sent to Grim. The leader of Hellsing was enraged, that Alucard asked for outside help. He had never done THAT before.

Integra yelled "What were you thinking, Alucard?! Our mission is to protect Queen and Country from any and all supernatural threats. Now you have invited, the GRIM REAPER to our household! Are you insane?!"

The crimson coated Nosferatu simply replied, "Maybe. But I trust Grim. He may not be the kindest creature, but he is my surrogate brother. He and I fought together, many times until my defeat, by . He would never turn his back on family. Not even a monster." He looked down and said "A monster... Like me." This surprised Sir Hellsing, and Walter. Alucard usually ENJOYED being a monster. But regretting it? Grim must have been a special case. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped, Alucard's latest Fledgling, Kate Smith. A red haired girl, in a blue uniform. She handed Alucard a letter.

Kate said, "Sorry to interrupt you, Master but we received a letter, addressed to you. But the strange thing..." She pointed to the letter, "There's no return address." Indeed, the letter was simply from "Castle Grimskull." No address to be found.

It read, "Dear Alucard. I am happy to hear from you, after a sum total of two years. My wife and I are coming to see you, in two days. We are bringing our children to meet you. My son, in particular is very interested in your organization. Sincerely, Grim R."

The No-Life King simply laughed, and said, "Nephew... I'll be very happy to meet you, too."

Integra said "You never told us, that the Reaper was married. Or that he had children. All you told, was that he's your BLOODY BROTHER! NOTHING MORE!"

Walter said"Sir Integra. If I may, I would suggest we don't make any worse of the situation, than it already is. Asking Death himself,for help. This will be difficult, to deal with. Hopefully, the son may have something we can use."

Alucard said, "If he's anything like his father... He just might."

(Well, two chapters done, three to go. Then... We get to Ultimate. For sanity's sake, chapters 1-5 take place, 9 years before Ultimate. But I need your guys' help. When we get to Ultimate, what position should Junior have, in Hellsing? I thought maybe, he could take Integra's place, while she was on "royally ordered" vacation. But, what do you guys think? Go to my home page, you'll see a poll. Till next time, see you!)


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

Two days later, a train arrived in London. It was a large black, red and green train. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. It had a SKULL on the front. Four people stepped off the train. One was the tall man, 6-0, blonde hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He wearing a black, business suit, and black civilized shoes. The next was a woman, about as tall as the man, but she was in heels. She was blonde, with paler skin than the man, and red eyes. She was also wearing a business suit. Then next, was a boy. About eleven or twelve with brown hair, normal skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie sweatshirt, with matching pants, and black sneakers, with gray swirls. Finally, there was a girl. A year younger than the boy, with pale skin, blonde hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a black dress-shirt, with a white blouse, and red leggings. She also, like her mother, was wearing black heels. They walked out and saw a man, holding a sign. The sign said, "Grim." The man holding the sign was tall, with black hair tied into a ponytail. He had purple eyes, and a monicle. He was wearing a purple vest, and white pants, with black shoes.

The blonde man walked up to him, and said "Who sent you?" The man with ponytail replied "Alucard did." The blonde man signaled his family forward. They walked into a car, with the man.

The boy asked, "Who are you?" The man in purple replied, "Ah yes! Introductions. My name is Walter. I am the Hellsing family butler. Alucard sent me to retrieve you."

They walked into a car with him, and he drive them, to the mansion. Grim said, "Listen up, kids. Mandy. I'll only say this once. These people have been waiting for us, and need our help. One thing to keep in mind. DON'T... MAKE... ALUCARD... MAD! He's not the kind of person, to handle anger, the most gently. Just let ME talk to him. The rest of them, here are the rules. Junior, no being a know it all, and no asking stupid questions." The Prince of Death crossed his arms, and scoffed at his father. Grim continued, "Minnie, no being a show off, and no Shakespearean talking!" The girl simply had an angry expression, on her face. Grim then said," And Mandy, please, just once... Don't be a bit-" He couldn't finish that statement, because Mandy punched him, in the face. She said, "Say that again, and you don't get lucky tonight." Grim replied, "Duly noted."

They parked, and Walter said, "We've arrived, ." They exit the car, and walk to Integra's office. They introduced themselves and a loud moan, was heard. Integra said "Please do stop that."

Suddenly, a red glow came from the wall, and laughter was heard. A man stepped through. He was coated in a formal suit, covered by a red trenchcoat, and bow tie. He had red boats, orange sunglasses, and a big red fedora. He smiling, with razor sharp teeth.

He looked to Grim, and said "Do take off that disguise, Brother. It does you, no good." Grim faces this man and says, "Hello, Alucard." He then turned to Junior, and nodded. The father/son duo, spread their arms, and closed their eyes. A glow surrounded them. Their skin melted into bones. Integra was not surprised.

She said, "I actually expected this. Now onto business. Will you help us, Lord Reaper?" Grim replied, "I won't bring the dead back, if that's what you mean. But, I can help you. I can give you a new place to set up shop." Integra then turned to Mandy, and said " , if you want a beverage, go into the kitchen, you'll find the finest Scotch in the British Empire." Mandy then rushed out of the room, and into the kitchen. While Grim and Integra discussed business, Walter watched Mandy drink the scotch, Alucard and Kate gave Junior and Minnie, a tour of the mansion.

Junior asked "My father keeps calling you, a monster. He doesn't say why, though." Alucard replied 'You'll see why, Nephew. You'll see why. But for now I'll tell you, I'm much different from Skellington. " Then, they decided, to house a training camp in Scotland. Junior was very interested in Hellsing, and it's founding. Even the story of Dracula, intrigued the Prince of Death. He wanted to join, but was not sure, how his parents would react.

(If this one's too long, I apologize. Please don't threaten to kill me.)


	4. Chapter 4, the attack

After the tour, Alucard had business to attend to. Junior and Minnie meet with their mother, in the foyer. Mandy saw her children approach, and faced them. Junior and Minnie stood at attention. Even when she was drunk on scotch, Mandy was serious.

She said "Well, they needed our help, and we've given it. Now, we have to prepare for an attack. I've been reading the reports of these soldiers, and Hellsing has a lot of enemies. We need to be ready." Just then, the attack came. A gunshot was heard, from Integra's office. Everyone rushed to it, to find the assailant, dead. It was a woman, about Grim's height, with blonde hair, and green eyes. She was covered in her own blood, and chopped in half... By a scythe. Integra was injured. Not fatally, but still pretty bad. Soldiers carted her off, to the hospital. Grim was panting (which doesn't make sense, because he's a Skelton, but still.) Grim handed Junior a glass jar, and sat down.

He said," Junior. In that jar, is the soul of the assailant. Take somewhere dark, interrogate it, and find out what you can." Junior asked "What are you gonna do?" Grim replied "Rest." Just then, Alucard went to join Integra at the hospital. He told Kate "Soldier Girl. Stay here, and watch over the mansion." She nodded, and ran off. Grim stared daggers, at Alucard. The trump card of Hellsing said "I do not require a lecture on my fledgling creating, Grim. This one is different from 1898." Meanwhile, in the basement, a green glow emitted. Junior, Minnie, and Mandy, were interrogating the assailant.

She said, "Name's Laura, and I will tell you nothing!" Junior smirked, and said, "You've brought this on yourself, then. " He took out his scythe, and slowly cut into her. She screamed, and the process continued for two hours, until she gave in.

She said "Sir Joseph Chromwell. He's a traitor, to England. He's build synthetic vampires. One guy, Incognito, is second in command. Hellsing has killed all but six of us." Junior smirked " Thank you." He then sent her to Hell, and turned to his mother. He said "I don't like torturing people, Mom. But it makes you happy."

Later, Integra recovered, and they prepared, for war.

( Yeah, sorry it's all so boring, but don't worry. The action is coming. For those wondering who Kate is, I need someone before Searas. You'll see her, in ultimate. See you later.)


	5. Final battle

Integra returned to her office, and ordered all units to find, and destroy the remaining vampires. Before they did, Junior walked up to Kate. She looked to him, and became curious.

She said, "Yes, Professor Grimskull? Junior asked "Grimskull?" Kate replied "Well, I figured that since that's the name of your family castle, it's probably your surname." Junior said "No, but I like that. I think I'll call myself that. But, how'd you know, I was a professor?" Kate replied, "Master told me. He said you were a brilliant mind, and that your father gave you the title of Professor, for your theories. But, I need to get going." Junior said "Right. Before you go, I just wanted to ask, how did you join my uncle?" Kate looked down, as she replied, "He saved my life. I joined the Hellsing organization, because my father was a Hellsing Sergeant. His dying wish, was that one of his children join the organization, after him. My sisters are both librarians, and my brothers are doctors. I was the only one left. I also joined because..."

Junior said "It's okay, Kate. You can tell me." Kate replied "Vampires took my mother from me. I swore, that I would make them pay. EVERY... LAST... ONE OF THEM! My precinct came under attack, by the Hellman brothers. My friends and comrades were dead. Master came in, and killed the Hellmans and, their associates. I was badly wounded. Master made me into a vampire, because he had no other choice. I would die, if he didn't. Now, I must go. Goodbye, Professor." She ran off, to her mission.

Junior stood there, awestruck. Not only by Kate and her story but, by the determination of the Hellsing soldiers. His desire to join, grew ever greater. He met up with his parents, and saw that they were ready for a fight. They got one. Incognito attacked the mansion. He tried to take Integra, but Alucard intervened. Junior and Minnie tore through Incognito's minions, like paper. Incognito laughed "THIS is what you fight me, with? Children?!" Then Minnie revealed her demonic powers, cutting through every vampire, ghoul, and even werewolf, that worked for Incognito.

Junior reached out his hand, and summoned the Russian soldiers he used, when he first discovered his powers. He reached his other hand out, and used the bodies of Incognito's dead minions, against the living ones. Junior's true form showed during this, and Incognito was terrified.

Alucard laughed, "My servant destroys yours. My brother and sister-in-law, defend the mansion. My niece and nephew, turned your minions into stale meat! Now..." He holds up his silver gun, the Jackal "Time to die!" The fight lasts for hours, until blood consumes the streets of London, and Incognito is impaled through his heart. The enemy is destroyed, the traitor killed, and bitter sweet victory. Aside from Integra, Walter, and Alucard, only two soldiers of Hellsing, still live. Kate died in battle . She succeeded, but she died.

The family Grim waited, until Alucard came up. He said "I thank you for your help, brother. Sister-in-law. I hope we meet again sometime." Grim and and Mandy got ready to leave. But Junior, was still deciding.

His mother said "If you want to join them, then join them. Just keep Minnie with you. I don't want to hear her crying, about how she misses you." Junior smiled and said "Thanks Mom." Mandy replied"whatever." Then walked away. Grim yelled "If you forget to write, you're both in a lot of trouble.

Junior responded "We won't. Bye, Mom and Dad." Minnie yelled "Farewell, Mother and Father!" They waved, and Grim and Mandy went back home. Integra looked to the children and said "Welcome to Hellsing."

(Now I just need you guys, to go to my profile and vote, on the poll. I hope you guys like my stories. Bye)


	6. Interlude

(This is the last chapter before the events, of Hellsing Ultimate. Junior: age 19. Minnie: age 18. Everyone else, respective ages. Two weeks, before events of Ultimate.)

Junior walked to his office, when he ran into Walter. The butler said, "Professor Grimskull, Sir Integra has requested your presence. "

Junior replied "Very well, Walt'er. Ah will go, see Sear Integra. Jus' don't let Minnie, near my room while I'm in there. " His years in the training camps in Scotland, had changed quite the lot, about Junior. Namely, his mortal form became more muscular, and he had made a few friends. One of whom, was killed by a werewolf outbreak in Edinburgh. He had brought his friend's soul to paradise, but he'd gained his friend's Scottish accent. He wrote to his mom and dad constantly, but always knew, they were alright. He'd go home, whenever his or Minnie's clothes, got too small for them, and on holidays.

He got to Sir Integra's office, and opened the door. There was Minnie, in her usual green dress. She wore it like she was going to a party, but it's what she wore everywhere. Even to the battlefield.

Minnie said, "Come join us, brother. We were waiting for you." Junior couldn't believe it. Minnie, who spoke in Shakespearean, till they were ten, and usually didn't care for her brother, meting other women-Including Integra- actually welcomed this meeting.

Junior sat down, and asked inquiristively "Wh'at did ye need me for? Where's Uncle Alucard?"

Integra replied "On a mission. I needed you, for this." Her computer showed images, of the Grim family's enemies. She continued "Two of your mother's enemies, are in the U.K. Find them, and kill them!"

Junior smirked, "Ye know... Ye do remind me a bit more of me muther than I hoped, Sear Integra. I know to show respect, but it gets annoying."

The British woman said, "Yet you thanked me, when I got your sister to stop speaking in Shakespeare? I know you both respect me, but I need you to stay focused. Find these two, find out who they are, why they're here, and SEND THEM BACK TO WHATEVER HELL THEY CAME FROM!"

Junior said in fear "Don't worry. Ah'm sure,we'll handle it. Like we always have. But I have something for Ye, ma'am." He place a photo on her desk. It was two families, killed by vampires.

Integra looked at the photo, and said "Too many. Too many vampires. Like they're coming off, an assembly line."

The siblings left, and got to their mission. Their enemies, Kare, and General Scar (No, not the guy from the show, or the Lion King character.) were in Glasgow. Home to the Scottish Navy, and waterfront.

Kare had lost everything, when Mandy declared war. The council deemed him stupid. Selfish. Impulsive. Ineffective leadership. They destroyed his realm, and took his family. What little there was.

Scar, was once known as John Chambers. American soldier, turned Mandy's servant. He became a general, but attempted a coup, 15 years ago. He failed, and was banished.

Kare said,"With these fools' help... I could get my realm back! You'll be well rewarded too, General." Scar said,"I'm just a soldier. Doesn't matter, for who or what."

The siblings got what they needed, and burst out of no where. Minnie cut through their soldiers, as fast as she could. Junior sprang wires, from his hoodie. Which connected to the hearts, of the humans working for the enemy. This ability, called sould connect, is used by Reapers to force enemies, to do whatever the reaper wants. Junior forces them, to kill each other, while he admires his sister's handy work.

Finally, Minnie kills Scar. Junior pulls out his scythe, and his gun. Walter made the gun. It's basically, another version of Alucard's Cassull.

Junior yells "Are Ye ready for Hell, Kare? Ye've had it comin' for a long time now."

Kare laughs, "You're supposed to kill me?" Junior shoots Kare in the heart. Then cuts him up.

Kare breaths "Beaware... The Major." Ominous. But to be discovered later.

Then Junior tells Alucard about this. The vampire says "It's always fools, who are weak. Fools and cowards."

Then Junior sees plans for another fledgling, in Alucard's mind. Junior yells,"Uncle, have Ye lost yer mind?! Ye haven't had a fledgling since... " Kate. Her death was a tragedy, to all of Hellsing. Junior considered her, a friend. Yet he let her die. All things die but... Kate was so young. Older than Junior, but still young!

Alucard laughed, "Nephew... Kate was a soldier. Too determined. The next one... Will be different. "

Junior walked away, as Alucard said "Much... Much different. "

(Not my best, I know. But I had to write something, and you people STILL haven't voted on the poll! The poll, is right on my profile page, and I check it daily! No one has voted! I can't move this story forward, if you don't vote! You've got two weeks left, so decide! Pick your votes, and I will make it happen! Now go VOTE!)


	7. Episode 1:Part 1

(A/N: Sorry this took so long. But I went on vacation, there were only four votes on the (now deleted) poll, and I got my birthday in two days. So, I've had a lot of time, I needed to spend with my family. Plus, I hate to do this to you guys, but I decided to split each episode of Hellsing into three chapters of this story. I do this, cause if I'm going to merge Hellsing and Grim Tales, into a crossover I need to think long and hard about I, what to do. Plus, I've decided to take part in my own challenge. I'm going to write my own Hellsing ABRIDGED/Grim Tales crossover. Send all the hate mail you want, I'm expecting it by now. I have a lot of stories to work on. But would it kill you guys, to leave a review. That's were I need, your help in my other stories. So hence, please read this, then read the others. You'll know, where I need your help.)

One fine night, in Hellsing HQ, Junior was looking through his papers when Walter and Minnie walked into his office. The Butler simply shot him a look. Something was happening.

Minnie ran up, and hugged her brother tightly. She said, "Mine brother, we have a mission. Sir Integra and Walter will be with the normal police, we will aid Uncle Alucard." Her face looked off. Like she was happy, yet upset. She was. She was happy, to fight alongside her brother and one of her uncles. But upset, as she had not used her Nergal Powers, in a whole two weeks.

Junior replied,"Not so sure, what he could possibly need our help with, but very well. Just lead me, to where we're needed." The formal demon girl, lead her Skeletal Scottish brother, to their uncle's coffin.

Alucard smirked, at seeing his niece and nephew, coming down to his resting chamber. He was ecstatic. He nodded to them, and walked off the battle.

Meanwhile, just outside of Cheddar Village, a police command tent was set up. In it, were London Police Lieutenant, and numerous other officers. Along with Walter, and Sir Integra.

The Leader of Hellsing, said, "I'll cut to the point, gentlemen. The enemy your facing... They're Ghouls. A Ghoul is what happens when a deflowered human, is bitten by a vampire. They are quite like zombies, under the vampires control. The Village of Cheddar, has become a den, of Ghouls. So go ahead. Send in more officers. Send in every man under your command. They all end up food. Or perhaps, they'll suffer a fate, much worse than death. When a Vampire drinks, from a virgin of the opposite sex, a new vampire emerges. Otherwise, they become Ghouls. There is a vampire, in the village of Cheddar, controlling the Ghouls. A monster, from the pits of Hell."

The Lieutenant replied, "That's ridiculous. Vampires."

Integra was offended, and retorted "How dare you! The Hellsing family, has been defending England from such creatures for generations! What would a cheap bureaucrat, like yourself know about it! The Hellsing organization is a special operations unit, charged by Her Majesty, to protect England from any and all supernatural and Satanic threats, to the church and Crown. We've already dispatched three of our best, Anti-Vampire field agents to deal, with the situation."

The Lieutenant asked, "What sort of agents, would deal with this?"

Integra smirked, "The other two, are very special creatures. Ones of which, our world has not seen before. Our best agent however... When it comes to dealing with monsters -Vampires, especially- I assure you gentlemen... There is no greater expert, walking this Earth."

Meanwhile, miles away, Alucard was on his way to the battle, with Junior and Minnie. They stopped. The Nosferatu said, "How beautiful. Nights like this..." Light reflected off his glasses, "Make me want to have a bite, to drink. Yes. I couldn't imagine a more... Perfect evening." He turned to his young relatives, "Wouldn't you agree, oh children of my beloved, 'Elder brother?'"

The Scottish Death in training, replied, "Uncle Alucard... If yer thinkin' wha' Ah think, Ye are..." He smirked, "Then I agree."

Minnie however, simply nodded at the words, of her brother and uncle. Now was not the time, for a family bond however. Now was time, for battle.

They saw the vampire, holding a young girl hostage. Whilst Alucard was smirking, Junior was observing the battlefield. He saw, that this battle would be over in minutes. Minnie, however, thought her brother was gawking, at the police woman. Minnie was envious of the girl's... Assets beneath her neck. Whilst Minnie's own, were just a size behind their mother's... This police woman could give their mother, a run for her money, as the expression were.

The vampire asked, " Who the hell, are you three?"

This time all three of them smirked, and in unison replied "Your death."

The priest shrugged it off, but they dismissed his attitude. Alucard shot down, most of the Ghouls. Minnie ripped through many of them like paper, using her Nergal powers. Junior sliced through the rest, with his scythe, and controlled them with his soul control. The Ghouls destroyed each other, under Junior's control.

The priest attempted to kill the girl, when Alucard asked,"Are you a virgin, my dear?" This surprised everyone. Minnie was angered. Not only at her surrogate uncle's profanity. But also that he was offering something like this, to such a girl. Junior was feeling, quite similar. After all, they didn't even know who this girl was, let alone if she was worthy to receive gift/curse. The son of Death knew his uncle was planning this, but he never knew who he would choose for it. Let alone, that he would make such a random selection! He thought, _Sear Integra's Not gonna like this!_

The girl screamed, "Yes! I am!" Alucard shot. Straight through her heart. He then rammed his fist into the vampire's heart. Then killed him. He then walked up to the girl.

He said, "I had to shoot through you, to pierce his heart. I'm sorry, but you're dying. However, the choice is yours. Which do you want to do?"

The son of death said, "Uncle Alucard. I know, wha' Ye plan to do. But are Ye sure, that this girrel, is worthy of such a thing?" Minnie stood behind her brother, and asked the same thing. But, it was just probably womanly jealousy.

Alucard replied, "I am certain, Professor. But the choice is hers, I hope you know that. Or has your father, not told you everything, you need to know about me?"

The woman reached out, and Alucard sucked her blood. He said, "It is done."

Meanwhile, in Castle Grim, as Mandy slept... Grim sensed what happened. He screamed, "ALUCARD! YOU deceiving, vampiric , ROMANIAN SON OF A BITCH!" It appears, his younger surrogate brother, had screwed him over once again.

Meanwhile, At Hellsing HQ, Junior said, "For some reason, I get the feeling, that my dad is very pissed right now."

(A/N: Soul control is one of the many, powers that come with being a Reaper of any sort. It's where a Reaper, using ethereal strings, (similar to Walter's strings, except colored gray, and not touchable, in the physical plane) to control a soulless body. Body control, is when a Reaper uses similar strings to overpower, someone's soul to control their body.)


	8. Episode one: part two

(Okay. Been having some, trouble but so far, I'm just gonna finish up episode one, and move on for a while.)

At Hellsing HQ, Minnie couldn't possibly be anymore pissed off. First, her uncle turns some random Police Woman, into a Vampire. Then, she and her brother drag said Police Woman to HQ, only to find that she was transferred, into Hellsing. Minnie was jealous of any woman, outside of their family-or Sir Integra- who ever got close to Junior. First, that red skinned girl the rescued, after HIM's eternal defeat, seven ago. Then, a year later, their parents arranged a marriage, between Junior and that Chi girl. NOW, Minnie has to deal with this Police Woman. This blonde haired, blue eyed, ample breasted, large rumped, agile, English Police Woman! Within twenty minutes, of rescuing her, and dragging her to HQ, Junior wouldn't stop staring at her.

Junior's thoughts however, were entirely different, from those of Minnie. He was staring at her, to get a look at her reaction, once she finds out she's a vampire. Such a reaction, had never been recorded in England's long history, or the even longer one of the underworld. She was attractive, but he already had, a fiancé, he had his friend (or pet as it were) Mimi, and he had Minnie. Yes, his and Minnie's relation ship,despite being brother and sister, was certainly very steamy some nights. Yeah, being able to turn from living to dead, back and forth at will, certainly helped Junior, to please all three of the Aforementioned women.

The Scottish Reaper looked to his sister, and said, "Minnie, are Ye jealous, of this Police Woman?" He could tell that she was, but he might as well humor her.

She replied, "I am not! I simply do not know, why you refuse to stop staring, at this lowly Police Woman that we all, barely know!" How her brother caught onto her jealousy, was unknown to her. Was she really, so obvious?

Junior told her, "I'm starin' at her, to get a look, a' how she's gonna react! It's never been recorded before, an' Ah might be the first, to actually get i't!" His boney hands, clasped Minnie's flesh covered ones, as he continued, "Ye will always 'ave a place, in me heart. Ye are my sister, and one o' the most beautiful women, I've ever had the honor of layin' me eye sockets on." It was true. He loved her. Both as as his sister, and more.

Minnie was taken back, by her brother's words. He cared for her so, just warmed her heart. She then looked down, and said, "Well... It's just that..." She attempted to cover her chest, as she was envious of the Police girl.

Junior saw this and said, "Ye 'ave nothin' to worry about there, Minnie. She may be big, but I like me women, to be civilized young ladies, like Ye. Plus, despite sizes, you're still far more, beau'tiful, in my sockets." Junior could do, many things. But he could never, lie to Minnie.

Suddenly, Alucard said, "If you wish to see the girl's reaction, now is your chance, Junior." Indeed, the Police woman was waking up.

Junior grabbed his handbook, and wrote as the woman woke up.

Alucard asked her, "How does it fell, Police Girl, now that you're a Vampire?" She responded by grabbing a hand mirror, and looking at the new fangs, within her mouth.

She screamed, and Junior wrote " _Fledgling screams in fear, when finding out about being, a Vampire."_ The girl screamed even louder, when she saw the living skeleton, writing in a handbook.

Junior dropped his handbook, and covered the area of his skull, where his ears would be. He said, "Quit yer screaming! Ye are, far too loud! At least be, somewha' calm ye screechin' Police Girrel!" He picked up his handbook, and made sure it was okay.

Integra walked in, and said, "I concur with the young, Professor Grimskull. You're too loud, Police Girl. I don't care, if you ARE a Vampire. You're still English! Show some manners!" Wow. Whilst Integra DID remind the siblings, of their mother quite a bit, this was pushing it. But, she IS English.

The girl said, "So I'm a Vampire. Wha' happens now?" Oh great. She was Cockney. Just what Hellsing needed. One of Britain's lesser educated.

Integra replied, "Given your 'condition,' you'll be working for US now. Your first assignment, is just north. The target moving North, off of Route 75. Go and KILL the Vampire, Police Girl!"

Junior rode with Integra and Walter this time. Minnie stayed behind, at the Mansion. Integra had Junior and a few others, analyze the crime scene.

The boney Scotsman said, "Victims' heads, have been cut off. Entire family, is dead. Victims' bodies, were used to write blasphemous, Satan-worshipping message on the walls. Want do you suggest, Sear Integra?"

Integra told him, "They insult our country. Our church. And Hellsing itself! This is insult, to Christendom, above all else. Kill them! Don't leave a single freak alive!"

Alucard killed the male, of the targets and the Police woman, killed the female.

The girl said, "Wha' am I becoming?" All this confused her, greatly.

Alucard smirked, "This is just the beginning. And it's a LONG road, ahead."

Meanwhile, Castle Grim. Mandy had been brought up to speed, on the situation involving the Police Girl.

The Bitch Queen said, "If Alucard costs Junior and Minnie, another friend, on the mortal world..." She held up her pistol, "He WILL regret it! No one hurts, MY son's feelings, and gets away with it. Not even Alucard.

(A/N: Okay. Two parts down, one to go. I decided, to split each episode of Hellsing, into three parts. Because I need time, to think about this story. Plus, I'm going to be working on other stuff, for a while. But, I'm not forsaking this story. YOU, the readers, need to read my other stories. I left a message, at the end of one, that I DISPARATELY need your reviews on. My story "Maximum Ride: Heir to Cobra," needs reviews. If you read the A/N at the end of the 3rd chapter, you'll know why. Bye)


	9. Episode one:conclusion

In a church, in Aberdeen, the home of Scottish Catholicism there stood a lone Priest. He was tall, about six feet tall, blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses.

He said, to two fighting boys, "There'll be no more, of that! There is no fighting among friends!"

One of the boys said, "Sorry, Father." He and his friend were staring up, at the Priest. No idea, what he'd do with them.

The Priest said, "Violence is never the answer. Except when used, against heathens and monsters." Then, another Priest, named Renaldo, walked up. The Scottish Priest smirked, and said, "Alright. Both of Ye, to yer rooms."

They said, "Yes, Father!" The ran, and went back to their rooms. Renaldo, simply came up to the Priest.

He said, "Wha' is it, this time? Must be important, if they sent YE to talk to me." Indeed. Renaldo was second in Command, of the Iscariots. The Vatican equivalent, to the Hellsing organization.

Renaldo said, "There's been a string of Vampire attacks, in England. Far too many, to be pure coincidence." His tone sounded grave. But Anderson didn't care.

The Scottish priest replied, "And what's wrong, with that? If they want to eat some, Protestants, I say let them!"

Renaldo said, "Another thing. Hellsing. They're a problem. Their tenacity, and efficiency has increased, over the last nine years. As well, as the last few weeks."

Anderson laughed, "Oh please! Hellsing is practically a kindergarten compared to us! The Catholics. The Vatican. AND the Iscariots! We've been fighting the forces of darkness, centuries before Abraham Van Hellsing himself, even existed!" His expression changed to grim, as he asked "So why are Ye here? If all the trouble's in England... Surely the English can handle their own." There'd be no reason, for Iscariot to set foot on Protestant land.

Renaldo replied, "But it's NOT only in England." Plain and to the point.

Anderson worriedly said, "What?!" An attack on Catholic land perhaps?

Renaldo explained, "There's been an attack in Ireland. Northern Ireland. A little town, called Badrick. We've received notice, that Hellsing has already dispatched four agents, to intercept."

Anderson smirked, "The nerve of them! Sneaking around, where they're no' wanted!" This could end up, being fun for Anderson. He hadn't been in the field, for a long while.

Renaldo declared, "We want you, to investigate this attack, Anderson. Show the vampire no mercy. Do NOT leave it alive."

The priest said, "And if I am to run in to the agents, of Hellsing? I know Ye said four of 'em, but..."

Renaldo said, "Just remember... We are the instruments of God's Devine wrath, on Earth. We bow down to no one, but His Holyness. Do you understand?"

Anderson declared, "If they do not love The Lord Jesus Christ... Then may he be accursed at his coming, so to be damned, for all eternity. Amen."

In Badrick, at a hospital, Seras "the Police girl" Victoria was waiting outside. Her master, and the Grimskulls had gone into the hospital, to kill the vampire. However, they did not let her in, cause she wasn't needed.

Alucard said, "I'm certain the Police Girl, will do her job well, Nephew. We needed another set of hands, and she CHOSE to become a vampire."

Junior said, "I'm no' concerned about that Uncle Alucard. I'm concerned, that Ye treat hear, as if she was yer slave! I know, she's yer searvent but the least Ye could do, is jus' treat hear as more than tha'! Plus..." He pointed to the ghouls in the room, "I'm concerned, about winning this battle!" He took out his scythe and started to slice through the ghouls.

Minnie said, "Indeed, my dearest and murderous Uncle. Brother makes a point. This chatter, can wait till were back in England!" She cut through the ghouls, with her sword. She uttered something in the Nergal language, and her powers allowed her to shoot arrows, at her enemies.

Alucard shot ghoul after ghoul. He said, "Police Girl! Now!"

Seras burst in, and said, "They're not human. Just think of, live scarecrows." She shot her new gun. Her bloodlust increased.

Alucard smirked, "When you kill them, be sure to put a hole in the heart, or the head. They won't stay down, unless you do." He knew he found the right fledgling. Kate, was a foolish girl compared to the Police Girl. Integra had no problem with her. Grim would scold Alucard for it, but he wouldn't care.

The girl replied, "Sir, yes sir. My master." She said, as she continued to rip open her enemies.

Minnie pondered the change, in this woman. Was this the same woman, she had been jealous of? The same one she feared, would attract too much of her brother's attention?

Junior wondered the same thing. What had being a vampire, done to this girl? She was so polite, and petite like Minnie. Now however, she was as bloodthirsty as Alucard. An interesting idea, to study.

Just as Seras was about to drink, her back was pierced by multiple bayonets.

Alucard questioned, "Blessed Bayonets?" A Holy Barrier, formed soon after.

A man came down, with two other bayonets in hand.

Alucard asked, "Section XVIII. The Iscariots? What have you done, with the Vampire?" He knew. Clearly he had killed it. But he seemed to be, a good enough opponent. Now for Alucard, the fun was just starting.

The priest replied, "He's dead. Very easily, actually. Not half as much fun, as I'd thought it'd be." He walked forward. He said, "I take it these two, are the famous Grimskull siblings. The Demon Girrel, and her mysterious brother." He turned to his crimson coated opponent and said, "Ye must be the famous Alucard. The Hellsing family pet. The housebroken vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind."

In Hellsing HQ, Integra had been informed of the situation. She said, "Fetch my sword! Ready my gun, and prepare two body guards!"

A servant said, "At once, Ma'am!"

Integra boarded her chopper. She said, "Knowing the Vatican- No! Knowing Alucard, they've probably already started fighting."

Indeed they had. After Alucard's decapitation, Junior ordered Minnie to take the Seras and hide.

The Death-in-training said, "The fight, isn't over, jus' yet. I believe, we still 'ave some bones to pick. I'm always happy..." He flipped his scythe, and said, "To spar, with one of me countrymen."

Anderson turned around, "A fellow Scotsman?" He smirked, "Very well. If Ye show me, what you really look like, underneath that faulty human disguise."

Junior spread his arms, and closed his eyes. His flesh melted, as he turned to his true form. His favorite form. The real him.

Anderson's face grew fearful, as he saw the young Scottish boy he was supposed to fight, replaced by a skeleton with brown hair embedded in it's, skull. It opened it's sockets, to reveal two empty pits.

The young Reaper said, "Ye may have beat me Uncle, but Ye won't beat me!" He smirked, "However, ye introduced yourself so it makes sense, I do the same." He bowed, "I am Professor Grim Junior of the Grimskull clan. Scientist of all thing Supernatural, member of Hellsing, and Son of the Grim Reaper." He raised his scythe, once more.

The Iscariot charged, and Junior defended himself. The bayonets slashed Junior's shirt, and left a mark on a few of his chest bones. But the scythe cut through Anderson's lower chest, and caused Anderson to bleed quite a bit. It took a few minutes, and ended in a tie. When a Scot battles a Scot, it usually ends I'm death, or a tie. Since Junior was already dead, a tie was the inevitable out come.

In Alucard's "mind," two other people were there. Two Alucard didn't expect to be there. Mandy and Grim. The Vampire smirked.

He said, "My dearest brother, and sister-in-law. How go things, in your kingdom? Your daughter is still a skilled performer, and an excellent fighter to boot. Your son has improved his fighting style, and is even more a brilliant scientist, than I had imagined." He chuckled, "Obsessed with his homeland's, and America's sports, but still a brilliant scientist."

Mandy held her gun to Alucard's face, and said, "Listen up, asshole! You already lost that Kate girl, years ago. You said you wouldn't do that again, and I wake up to find, that you DID IT AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Vampire turned to his adoptive brother, and smirked "I can see why you married her, Grim. Very feisty. As for my new servant, you've nothing to fear. She's far more skilled, than Kate was. I apologized for that, yet you still haven't apologized for hiring a knock off Dracula, when you met your wife as a child, Grim." It was true. Grim hired a knock off Dracula, in Mandy's childhood, just to spite Alucard. Then, Alucard shot him in the face, a day after Mandy and Grim's wedding. Then he killed everyone, Mandy knew in her childhood, to spite Grim.

Grim said, "He was a good man, that you shot out of anger, you bloodsucking prick! Now, we wanted to talk to you, to warn you. Don't kill Father Anderson." The Lord and Lady of Death smirked and said in unison "Not yet anyway."

Alucard replied, "I wouldn't even entertain the idea. He could prove, a very valuable opponent." Indeed. Anderson seemed like the one, who could finally, put up the most fight.

Back in Badrick, Minnie removed the bayonet, form Seras' back.

The police woman said, "Thanks." She then said, "I can tell you don't like me, that much. Master was all I had left. Now I'm alone." Seras lost everything, in her childhood.

Minnie said, "I did not like you, because mine uncle, your master, made you a vampire. You, a random police woman he barely knew, were now his fledgling." The Princess of the Underworld blushed as she continued, "I am also, envious of your... Womanly areas."

Seras replied, "Well, I don't see why." She slowly wrapped her injured body around Minnie, "Just cause I'm a bit bigger, doesn't mean anything." She then whispered, "Besides, you're much better at fighting. Your brother told me, about your relationship with 'im. Who needs me, a Cockney Vampire police woman..." She hugged tighter, "When they got you. A fine educated French young lady, with fine fighting skills, and excellent manners." Minnie smiled.

She asked, "Qua? How did you know, I was French, Fille de Police?"

The Cockney said, "Master told me." She held up, Alucard's head, and sighed.

Then, Junior appeard. He had tears on his sleeves, and pants. His bones had scratches, and a bit of his hair was missing.

Then he fell, into the arms of his beloved little sister. Minnie hugged her brother, tightly. She hoped he was still, undead. While Reapers are Devine beings, the power of God could do, quite the damage.

Then, Anderson appeared behind them. Alucard's head turned to dust, and Minnie prayed for salvation from this mad priest.

As Anderson swung his bayonet, their salvation came. Integra. After a confrontation, killing Integra's bodyguards Anderson smirked again.

He said, "Jus' wha' do Ye plan to do? Your boney Scotsman lies unconscious, in the arms of his weak, Demonic French sister. The sister, holding onto her brother for comfort. And as for that pathetic pet vampire Ye loved, to pal around with..." Integra gasped, as Anderson said, "Ye just missed, his decapitation."

Integra smiled, "You cut his head off? Is that all?" Oh, foolish priest.

Then Junior woke. He got up, and said, "Get Yer filthy, Extremist hands, OFF of Sear Integra!" Junior painfully gripped his scythe, and pointed it 90 degrees, toward Anderson. Minnie griped her sword, and Seras loaded her gun.

Anderson laughed, "You've all gone insane?! I'm about to paint the walls, with all five of you Protestant fools!"

Integra replied, "Then I suggest you do it quickly. Because that Vampire you decapitated, will be coming back to life, any minute know."

Anderson worriedly asked, "He'll what?!" Then, bats flew around the place.

Integra said, "Cut off his head? Pierced his heart? Your tricks won't kill him! You may be the fruit, of the finest Anti-Vampire technology..." She smirked wider, "But a hundred years, of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge produced THIS achievement! Our crown glory... THE VAMPIRE ALUCARD!"

As Alucard's body reformed, he laughed. It'd been a while, since he had his head cut off.

Seras smiled, as she said, "Master!" It was good, to have him back.

Minnie and Junior said nothing. They just smiled. It was good to see, their surrogate uncle unharmed. Well, his variety of unharmed.

Anderson fought him, to no avail. He cut off the Vampire's arms, only to watch them regenerate, through blood. Minnie was ready to aid her uncle, as she showed her power, and got ready.

Integra asked, "What will you do, Father Anderson?" The others were ready to fight.

The Iscariot replied, "I'll leave. I'll need more preparation, to kill these three." He then disappeared.

Integra asked, "How are you feeling, Alucard?"

The Vampire replied, "It's been some time, since I last had my head cut off." He turned to Junior. The Vampire asked, "What of you, Nephew?"

Junior replied, "I'll be fine. I jus' need, to find one o' my da's Rivers o' Death that he 'as, in Highland. My wounds will heal, after a few minutes in the River." He looked to his torn outfit, and said, "I'll have either Walter or Charles sow up my outfit."

Then, Alucard looked to Seras. He said, "Why didn't you drink the blood? You chose the night. Why not drink?"

She answered, "I felt, that if I drank the blood... It'd be the end of something, important inside of me."

This intrigued Junior and Minnie. This girl was... Unique.

Alucard said,"You're an idiot!" He slowly walked away.

Junior said, "Pay no heed to him. Ye did very well, in comforting Minnie. Ye saved our arses, when Ye loaded yer gun, and stood up to Anderson."

Then Alucard declared, "Indeed she did. Perhaps you're right Police Girl. Perhaps it is time, for a vampire who doesn't walk, alone in the night."

As he walked Seras ran to catch up to him. She yelled, "Yes sir! By the way, my name is Seras Victoria not Police Girl!"

Alucard declared, "Enough! You are a police girl! Police Girl will do."

Then, Integra asked, "Why DID you turn that girl, into a vampire?"

Alucard said, "I don't know. For fun? For sport?" He turned to his surrogate niece and Nephew, "To give them another friend? Who knows? Maybe after so many centuries, spent around humans... You've finally worn off, on me." He walked away, even further.

Integra said, "Just what I'd expect to hear, from a King of Vampires. Or a Count."

Meanwhile, a man in shadows said, "Ve shall prepare for ze upcoming var. Und the next. Und the next. Und so on."

(A/N: Okay. I worked on this, cause I had to. Plus, none of you have given reviews to a certain story I'm writing and constantly talking about. Now, for some explanations. Highland, the ancient name of Scotland. The Scottish don't say Scotland, they say Highland. Rivers of Death. In case a Reaper is injured, a River of Death is stashed, in every country on Earth. Now, I got a question for you. Next chapter, will be Ultimate II. So, should Junior get a new gun, like Alucard did? Or would he be in conference room,with Integra? Now please review, and read and review my other stories. Such as the one I keep talking about. Bye)


	10. Ultimate II: part one: new weapons

(For those of you, who wanted to see Chi and Mimi in my stories, Aros001, gave me the perfect idea, for their nationalities. Read on, you'll see them soon)

In Alucard's mind, was darkness. A lone voice said, in a Dutch accent, "All flesh, is grass. And of the comeliness, are the flower of the field. The grass wither-eth. The flower fade-eth." He jammed a wooden stake, into Alucard's chest, "But the word, of our God abide-eth forever!"

Alucard coughed blood. He asked, "Have I been... Bested? Sir?" He had tasted defeat, in a long time.

The man replied, "Yes. You are bested. Your castles are plundered. Dominions, in ruin. Your 'brother' the Reaper, had abandoned you. Your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place, forever more! She will NEVER be yours, Count!" Alucard didn't even change an expression. The man jammed the stake further, into Alucard's chest. He said, "You are judged! And found haunting, Vampire King! You have nothing! You ARE nothing!" Alucard groaned. The man who beat him yelled, "Nothing!"

Alucard woke. He saw his niece, Minnie, asleep in her brother's arms. It had only been a week, since the fight with Anderson. Since then, she grew clingy to her brother.

Alucard whispered, "Dreaming? It was just a dream." He saw the blood on his palm, and said, "It was nothing."

Junior said, "I wouldn't call, a dream like that nothing, Uncle Alucard." The Scottish Death removed his hand from his sister, and put it Alucard's shoulder. He continued, "Don't worry, though. That won't happen." He smiled, and said, "Dad learned his lesson, and you've got us, now."

Later, while Sir Integra held a Round Table conference, two women snuck past security. They went into the basement, and found Junior's room. He was sleeping in his bed, while Minnie welcomed the women, into HQ. One of the women, woke Junior up by kissing his right cheek bone.

Junior saw a woman, with the Asian skin tone, long red hair, and green eyes, wearing pink Japanese robes, and black heels. Next to her, was a white girl,with black hair, and red eyes. in white robes, and black combat boots.

The young, boney Scot said, "Will Ye two, ever stop trying to surprise me? I already know, everything Ye can possibly disguise yerselves as."

The women smiled. The Japanese girl asked, "When did you stop being fun, Watashi no ai?" (A/N: Japanese for my love. Don't ask me, I just knew two English words, make three Japanese words.) She transformed. Her skin turned black, far more black, than any human could ever look. She looked more, like a demon. Because, she was a shapeshifter. Her head sprouted, bizarre looking spike-like parts. (A/N: Sorry. But I have NO IDEA, what those spike-like things, Chi and Aku have, sticking out of the sides of their heads. Again, sorry for insulting anyone.) Her face, became powder white. This girl, was Chi. Daughter of unfortunately dead, under-lord, Aku. Who died, saving his daughter's life, six years ago.

After so, the Grim family, let her into their castle, for a whole year, Chi and Junior got to know each other better, and Mandy arranged their marriage. They fell in love, and couldn't be separated since.

The other girl spoke, "Si. You lost your sense of fun, in the time we've been working for Hellsing, il mio amico e mastero." (Italian. You, get to find, the translation thought. I imagine, you have Google Translate) She also transformed. Her skin turned Hellish red, and her clothes changed, into a red coat, and skirt. Her combat boots, stayed the same, though. This was Mimi. Daughter of HIM, and a fallen hero. When she heard Junior killed her father (Permenantly) she hugged him. At HIM's fall, they rescued Mimi and let her live in the castle. She and Junior, became friends. Later, they became Master and Servant.

A week after Junior and Minnie joined Hellsing, Chi and Mimi did the same. After, Chi hated being apart from Junior, for more than five seconds.

Chi asked, "So, what happened? I heard you were in the Rivers?" She couldn't stand, being away from Junior, let alone hearing that he'd been hurt.

Junior said, "I fought, an Isacriot. A fellow Scot." Anderson was tough. Forced Junior, to stay in the Rivers of Death, for a whole two hours. Gave Walter hell, in sowing up Junior's clothes.

The Japanese girl, hugged her fiancé tightly. She said, "Ā yoi hanshu! (Oh good lord!) That does it! I am NEVER, leaving your side again!" Over reacting, as usual.

Junior said, "Ye won't need to do tha'. I can handle myself. Besides, Ye have work to do, yerself. I can't jus', take Ye to EVERY, mission they need me for. Plus, Ye can't jus' drag me, away from a mission, for yer shoppin' sprees!"

Chi just hugged him again, and said, "I don't care! I'm never, letting you out of my sight again, beloved!"

The French and Italian girls laughed. Mimi said, "Caro Signore, tu sei una tale Regina del dramma. (Good lord, you are such a drama queen.) He is fine, dere's no need to pal around him."

Just then, someone appeared from the door. It was Alucard. He said, "Here I thought your pet, was well known for silence. But either way, we must get moving. Sir Hellsing, holds the Round Table conference, while we must tend to the Police Girl."

Speaking of, Seras was yelling at Walter.

She asked, "What the hell, is this THING!?" There was a coffin, in the center of the floor.

Walter replied, "That thing, to which you are referring to, is a coffin, ma'am ."

The Cockney Vampire replied, "I know. Why is there a coffin, in my bedroom?"

Walter replied, "Orders from Sir Integra. We can't have a vampire, who doesn't sleep in a coffin."

After a brief discussion about Seras' bed, Junior walked. He said, "If it helps yer Cockney temper, Uncle Alucard confirmed the order. If Ye refuse, to drink blood, Ye'll slowly become weaker, and weaker. So, ye must sleep, in a coffin, filled with the soil, of yer birthplace."

Alucard then walked in. He told Seras, "You're an idiot! You chose the night. Once you've become a Vampire, all that the sunlight should mean to you, is Searing pain, and a slow death."

The other girls, walked into the room. They looked around and, saw the four of them, around a coffin.

Walter said, "Ah! Good! You're all here. I believe I've made a little present, for each of you." There were five cases, on the desk of the room.

Junior however, turned to Seras and said, "I don't believe, I've introduce Ye to each other. Seras, these ..." He pointed to Chi and Mimi, "Are my servant, and friend, Mimi." The red skinned girl raised her claw. Junior continued, "And my fiancé, Chi." The Japanese demon girl, simply waved.

After introductions, Alucard and the occult children walked over, to their 'gifts.'

Alucard, opened his gift first. It was an iron gun. With the words, 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now' on the sides. Alucard asked "What's this?"

Walter explained, "The Jackal. A custom made, 13 millimeter Anti-Freak, combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds, far more powerful than the 454 Cassull rounds, you're used to. 39 inches long, 16 kilograms in weight, 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal, has more weight and firepower, than any human could be expected to handle."

Alucard, "And the rounds?"

Walter, "13 millimeter explosive shells."

Alucard, "Casings?"

Walter, "Pure Macedonian Silver."

Alucard, "And the tips? Explosive, or mercury?"

Walter, "Mercury tips. And they're already blessed." As most Hellsing weapons are.

Alucard declared, "It's perfection, Walter!" This time, the butler of Hellsing truly outdid himself. Alucard then said, "I'll bet this gun, could even stop Father Anderson, dead in his tracks."

Walter said, "I'm pleased, that you're pleased, Sir." He turned to Junior and said, "This one, is your gift, Professor Grimskull."

The young Scottish Reaper opened his, 'gift,' and saw what looked like, a normal scythe. Just, silver. Macedonian Silver.

Walter said, "I call this, the 'Reaping Treasure.' A special scythe, made from Macedonian silver, and capable of the same feats, as your ethereal scythe, Professor. Including, killing a whole twenty enemies, in one swing. Also, when you detach the blade..." Walter demonstrated, and removed the blade, carefully. It showed, what looked like a trigger. The Butler continued, "It doubles, as a 13 millimeter, Anti-Freak rifle. It's own blessed bullets, are custom made, 13 millimeter explosive shells, cased in Holy Roman Silver, with mercury tips."

The boney Scotsman replied, "I think, you're quite the gunsmith, Walter. This weapon, could even take down Kare, if he was still alive."

Walter said, "Now, for you three, I had to take a great deal of consideration. But here they are." He held up, a Roman Silver crossbow, and arrows. He said, "For , we have 'The Demon's Curse.' A 12 millimeter crossbow. It and it's arrows, are made of Holy Roman Silver. I was told you Negals, despite being demons, are the only variety of Demons, who have faith in God. The arrows, explode on Contact with the targets. It will kill anything, short of one of you Nergals, or a Reaper." He handed her the crossbow, and she smiled. The old butler then turned to Mimi, and said, "For you, , we have the 'la maledizione de Italia.'" He picked up, a machine gun. He said, "A 13 millimeter Anti-Freak, Automatic machine gun. Meant to be used, with blessed Italian Silver shells." He gave the machine gun. He concluded, "And Chi. For you, I have this." He handed her, a silver sword. He said, "I call this one, the 'Silver Slayer.' Made with Pure, Japanese silver. It has many of the same capabilities, as an Ethereal Scythe. It also, has one extra capability. One that you simply say the words, one the right side of the sword to use. But, this ability is only to be used, in the most dangerous situations." Chi simply smirked, and waved her sword around. She was careful not to hurt anyone, but she loved this weapon.

Then Seras said, "Oh my God! Master! Every one of you! Those are some,impressive weapons!"

Walter said, "Victoria. I haven't forgotten about you. I believe I have something, for you as well." Seras smiled, as she looked to Walter. The Butler said, "The Harkonen. A 30 millimeter, Anti-Freak cannon! Meant to be used with both, depleted uranium shells, and Macedonian Silver shells. This weapon will kill, all but the most heavily-armed of targets."

Seras yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

(A/N: I know, it's not what you were expecting. But, don't worry. I will have something, that you might, find interesting. Including the reason, why Mimi is Italian. Chi's Japanese, because her father is, Aku. Who is technically, from Japan. So, she is too. But, also, alongside the whole, why Mimi's Italian thing, we also get the Valentine brothers, attack. Yeah, it was someone different, in chapter two. So, hence see ya!)


	11. Ultimate II part two: the attack

(Alright, time for the Valentine brothers attack! Plus, you get to see what the new weapons do.)

Outside the mansion, two men approached gate. One was pale, with blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, and was wearing a white coat over a white business suit. The other, was wearing blue clothes, with a single white strip, and a matching hat. This man had golden eyes, black hair, and dark skin.

The man in blue said, "So this dude's friend, he's like a real doctor, but he does the cosmetic shit on the side, so this one guy with a fucking horn in the side of face shows up, and asks for window through his face! And the doctor fucking does! I'm not making this shit up! You can see the fucker's brains!"

The man in white said, "Shut up! This stream of dribble, emerges from your mouth, before every mission. Just shut up, and focus on work, Jan."

Jan replied, " Yeah, yeah, I know. Same old shit. Fucking A, bro."

They attacked the mansion, and broke down the gates, and doors. They overran the guards, and heavily damaged the mansion.

In the conference room, Integra was informed of the situation. She ordered over the phone, "Show no mercy! Do not let the enemy, leave here! No one, invades my mansion, and gets off, Scot free!" She needed her enemies to know, that Hellsing, does not give in. At all.

The Heliport was destroyed, and the Valentine brothers, identified themselves. Integra called Walter, for an update on he situation.

The butler said, "I've already been, brought up to speed, on the situation. Communications, both the outside world, as well as with Lord Grim and our other compatriots in the land of the dead, have been cut off. Given that, we shall have to rely on worldly soldiers, I'm going to believe they won't get here, for another four hours. Maybe five. Given our situation, I suggest we split, into three teams. Alucard, will head upstairs and take care of any enemies, in the dungeons and otherwise, lower levels. Professor Grimskull, and his three young, occult girls, will take care of the first floor. They'll take out, anything from the front entrance, to the main staircase. Miss Victoria and I, will make our way to the conference room."

The Scottish Reaper thought, _Damn! Walter's go't this all, figured out. Wonder, why he's jus' the butler?_

Integra asked over the phone, "How will you manage? Even, with the powers of all four of them combined, the hallway is littered with ghouls. Even they, couldn't clear the hallway in time, for you to get up here."

Junior thought this time, _DAMMIT! She's right. Always is. Wha' plan, could Walter possibly 'ave, for a situation like this?_

Walter replied, "How did you, manage to find Alucard's cell, ten years ago?"

Integra realized, "The air ducts! Of course!" She then ordered, "Walter... These animals are killing my people. They're eating, MY people! Do NOT, let them leave here alive!"

The old butler smirked, as he said, "Rest assured, Ma'am. I fully intend, to give these people, everything, that is coming to them."

Alucard said, "Oh! Does Walter Dornez, the 'Angel of Death,' ride again?"

Walter hung up the phone, and Alucard declared, "This could actually end up, being fun."

Chi turned to Junior and told him, "I am NEVER, going to understand, ANYONE, I'm your family, Dear. Especially, not Alucard."

The Scottish Reaper heard his fiancé, and tried to find the right words, to reply to her. He said, "He's adopted. The rest o' us, all 'ave our individual mental disorders. Plus, Mom's kinda... Evil. Now, we go' a job, to do. Into the firs' floor. Let's put Walter's weapons, to use."

They teleported up, and proved what their weapons. Minnie took up, a perfect archery position. Right next, to the basement door. She took up the bow Walter made for her, placed an arrow, pulled the string back, and released it. The arrow impacted, and exploded on impact. Killing, a whole twenty ghouls, with just one arrow. Then, she moved on to the next hallway, till she got to the second floor. Then, repeated the cycle.

Mimi, placed herself in front of forty ghouls. She held up her machine gun, and opened fire. Killing a whole eighty, of the four hundred ghouls. She said, "This gun, is Perfetto, Walter. You should make them, more often." She continued to fire, and made her way up stairs.

Then, Chi slashed through her opponents with her sword. A whole fifty ghouls dead. Then, she saw fifty more, and read the words on the left side, of her sword. She said, "Watashi wa, watashitachi no omo o reihai doragon o shōkan shimasu." (Translation: I summon the dragons, who worship our Lord.) As soon as she finished reading, four red dragons sprouted from her sword, and she pointed her sword, to the ghouls. Then she told the dragons, "Destroy!"

The dragons destroyed, over half the remaining ghouls. Then, they formed together into a cross. The cross, obliterated the remaining ghouls, in the main hallway. Chi smirked, and kept killing ghouls, until she hit the second floor. Then, she just kept killing them.

Junior, slashed his scythe through the ghouls, on the main staircase. When the ghouls were dead, on the staircase... He saw them on the second floor. His sister, and the girls, along with the rest of the soldiers, could handle everything else. He, had to get the ones, on the second floor. He removed the blade of the Scythe, Walter made for him. He then aimed the bottom of it, and pulled the trigger. The bullets, cut through all but four ghouls, on the second floor.

The Scottish Reaper simply declared, "God, I love yer weapons, Walter!" He continued to fire the scythe/gun, until he ran out of bullets. Then, he just reloaded, kept firing, and repeated.

On the third floor, they all reunited. They then, found Walter standing in front of the conference room.

Walter declared, to the enemy, "My name is Walter C. Dornez. Butler to the Hellsing family, and retired Master Vampire Hunter!"

He slashed through the ghouls, and spotted the one controlling them.

Jan Valentine laughed, "Fuck! Finally, a challenge! Mowing down you Hellsing bitches, was starting to bore the FUCK out of me!" He spotted Junior, and the girls stood behind him. Jan declared, "You four! Didn't know, that the Hellsing bee-yatch, employed fucking teenagers! You must be the fuckers, who've been killing my ghouls!"

Then, Junior melted off, his human disguise. He declared, "I figured, that Ye would be willing, to fight me. But ye are a coward, and an American idiot."

Jan simply, stood back. He asked, "What the FUCK are you?!"

The Scotsman smiled, at his oppenent's fear. He said, "My name, Grim Junior. Son, of the Grim Reaper." He held up his scythe, and said, " Now, it's time to die."

Behind a door, Seras fired her Harkonen cannon. It destroyed, a large number of the ghouls.

Meanwhile, Alucard was fighting Luke Valentine. Alucard, released his restrictions, to Level 1. He then, blew Luke's legs off.

The Crimson coated Nosferatu said, "What's the matter? You've only suffered, the loss of your legs! Come on! Summon your familiars! Transform your body! Use your powers, to heal your severed legs! Come on! The evening, is still so young! HURRY!"

Luke yelled "MONSTER!" No way, that he was prepared for this.

Then, Alucard transformed part of his body, into a Hellhound. He had the Hellhound, eat Luke.

The champion of Hellsing said, "Such a shame, that I overestimated you. As a Vampire, you were nothing more than a pathetic, piece of shit. Now, you're DOG shit. The one upstairs, didn't seem like much. But it appears, that Nephew and the others are having more trouble with him, than I would have thought."

Speaking of which, Seras had just pinned Jan down.

Walter asked, "I say, that's quite an impressive hold. Where ever did you learn it?"

Seras replied, "Well, I was a cop, before joining Hellsing."

Walter asked Jan, "Now, who are you working for?"

Jan replied, "Working for? C'mon man! I'm just a tourist! Just passing through!"

Junior then said, "Likely story, Valentine!" Then, he put the blade of the 'Reaping Treasure' back... And slammed the blade into Jan's hand. He said, "Either, Yer mooth, carves the answers Ah wan'... Or I carve my face, into yer other hand."

Jan gave in. He said, "Alright! We were following orders! We were sent, to attack Hellsing HQ, and make sure no one was left alive." He smiled, "Too bad, my superiors didn't know, about you other four occult, fucks!"

Junior bore his own smirk. He said, "I knew, I sensed Uncle Alucard, killin' something. Yer brother, Luke... " He cut Jan's hand, exposing little bone wih his scythe. He finished, "Is dog shite!"

Walter simply smirked, at Junior's remark. The butler said, "Alucard has a knack, for killing what ever he sees."

Jan then broke free. He said, "Behind door, number one!"

Ghouls, in Hellsing uniforms, burst through the door.

Jan yelled, "While you're busy, dealing with these douchebags... I'M OFF, TO THE ROUND TABLE!"

Walter stretched out a few wires, and the four young occults, stretched out the arms, of their shadows. They grabbed Jan's arm, and the arm broke off.

Jan laughed as he approached the conference room. Only to find Integra, and the other Round Table members, pointing guns at him.

The leader of Hellsing said, "You've made it." She pointed up her gun, and smirked, "Congradulations."

Jan said, "Oh FUCK me." He groaned, as they all constantly shot him.

Meanwhile, Seras was tearing through the Ghouls, like paper. Integra, hugged the young girl, and said, "Please! Please stop! It's over." Seras calmed down. Her eyes, turned from red to blue.

Then Walter said, "With all that out of the way... Tell us, who you're working for, and I might put in a good word, with Lord Grim."

The youngest Valentine brother said, "You ain't got FUCK on me! You think your ass, scares ,me?! You ain't got shit! I'm not telling you, a fucking thi-"

Integra shot him all over. She said, "No more of that. I'm pissed off! Now, who the hell are you working for?!"

Jan laughed, "You are so fucking blind! Even if I wanted, to tell you anything, I'm finished. They've been listening. The ones who put the chip in me. They've been listening the whole time. They're gonna know, I fucked up!" He set on fire, "Well, since I'm FUCKED! I might as well, give you fucks a clue!" He flipped them off, and said, "Beware... THE MILLENNIUM!" He then, turned to dust.

Junior then flashed back, to when he permanently, killed Kare. Kare's final breath was _"Beware... The Major."_

Junior wondered, "Could that 'ave anything to do, with these Millennium petty whackers?"

They all looked, to the mess, that was left behind, by their attackers. Integra ordered, "Walter... Professor... Please, clean this up."

Sir Islands (A/N: I never figured out, is it Islands, of Irons. I hear Islands, but his name on the official Wiki, is Hugh Irons. So, which is it?) walked up. He said, "Belay that order, Walter. Professor, I would advise against it. These men, are now nothing more than Ghouls. Integra, you were in command of this facility. Thus, it falls upon their leader, to give them the ultimate mercy."

Walter said, "Sir Islands! This is not, your facility! Thus, you have no right, to judge what should happen!"

Islands fired back, "That does not matter, Walter. I know, military structure. Hence, since these men were under your command, Sir Integra, they deserve for their leader, to put them down!"

Junior stood in front of Integra. He said, "Sear Islands. I've only been working here, for nine years. But, I know tha' you do no' decide, wha' happens, to our fallen soldiers!"

Islands said, "No. Your father, decides where they go. But it is the duty, of their leader, to send them to him. Hence, I give Sir Integra this gun. She must end them!"

Walter yelled, "Now you've gone too far! There is no reason, for us at the Round Table to discuss the parentage, of our agents! Let alone, for you to force Sir Integra to-"

Integra yelled, "WALTER!" She grabbed the gun, and said, "I know, what I must do." She walked over, to one of her soldiers. She said, "I don't expect you, to forgive me."

Islands said, "Walter, see what you can find out, about these Millennium people."

Walter bowed, "Yes sir." He mentally smirked. _They don't expect a thing._

Islands ordered, "Professor, see if your parents might know something. I'd have a feeling, that the Grim Reaper, would know about it."

The Scottish Death in training said, "At once. I'll see wha' they know. I 'ave a plan though."

Integra fired the trigger, on her gun. It hurt her. She knew, these men. They were like family. To kill your own family... Simply... Hurts.

(A/N: Okay. Final part of episode two, will up soon. Then, once I find an artist, they'll have to start drawing. See you guys soon)


	12. Episode II: Conclusion

At HQ, Walter reported to Integra. The butler said, "Of the 100 members of the Hellsing organization's headquarters, in London... Only thirteen, are alive today. Eight of which, because they were away, at the time of the attack. The only survivors of this attack, are you, myself, and the young occult girls."

Integra asked, "What about, Seras, Alucard, and professor Grimskull?"

Walter replied, "I didn't count them, because, technically speaking, they're already dead." It was true. You could instantly tell that, by Junior's boney appearance.

Integra asked, "What about our attacker's, ever cryptic clue?" They had to know that.

The old Butler said, "We've run a search, concerning the word Millennium, and have found numerous Occult groups, in the U.K., France, Japan, and the United Sates. We also came across, a 'Star Wars' fan club, in the United States."

Integra asked, "Star Wars?" She had never heard, of such a thing.

Walter replied, "It's the name of Han Solo's ship. The 'Millennium Falcon.'"

Integra then asked, "What of Lord Grim? Could the Professor, get any answers out of him?" She then noticed the absence of her undead Scottish comrade. She asked, "Speaking of, where is the Professor?"

Walter answered, "The Professor, reported that his father told him, to ask me, and Alucard. Though I've no idea why. As for his current location, he is currently in Alucard's cell, with Alucard, and the young women, that the Professor has been known to 'pal around with.'" The Butler held up a piece of paper, "Apparently, whilst Lord Grim refused to answer, about Millennium... He did give us, some unique information, about Miss Mimi."

( **EARLIER THAT MORNING)**

In the Underworld, Grim was talking with Alucard. The Lord of Death said, "Brother. I told you not to kill Father Anderson, for two reasons." He raised up his boney fingers, "First, it wasn't his time. You'll kill him, Alucard, just yet." The cloaked skeleton smirked, "You'll kill him. Just not yet. Second, you know that I assigned two employees, to join Junior and Minnie."

The Nosferatu said, "On the day they joined, you sent Kare's bastard daughter, who you claim was Junior's 'pet.' As well, as Junior's fiancé, who refused to be apart from him, for more than five seconds. Chi and Mimi, I believe their names are?"

Grim replied, "They are. That has to do, wid de next reason I asked you, not to kill Anderson. He worked closely, wid Mimi's mother."

Alucard was surprised. He asked, "Her mother? Who so?" No one said anything, about Mimi's mother, in the whole nine years, she worked with Junior in Hellsing.

Grim said, "Does the name, 'Sister Blossom Untonium' mean anything, to you, Nosferatu?"

Alucard gasped in surprise. He smiled, and said, "It does. The youngest member, of Section XVIII until her death. I didn't know HIM, had such a sense of irony."

Grim answered, "He did. He felt, that if he could use Father Anderson's youngest pupil, against him... It could take down, Iscariot. Too bad, for Kare, Anderson suspected that."

Grim pulled out a slide projector, and placed a slide in it. Then, he pulled down a screen. The screen showed Anderson, stabbing Kare... In the "do not talk about in public" area.

Grim narrated, "After Blossom was raped, Anderson banished him back, to the Realm of Tortured Souls. Then, Blossom resigned from Iscariot... And disappeared, into Italian society. Hence, why, when you hear her speak, Mimi has an Italian accent. Then, Megaville was destroyed, Blossom died, Mimi was forced to be taken, by Kare, Kare attempts his little 'war with Mandy' schtick, he fails, we rescue Mimi, and banish Kare, to the mortal world."

Alucard said, "Then, you take the girl into your castle, arrange the peace, with the other lords, Aku dies, and the children all make peace. Then, you let them join us."

Grim said, "DO NOT MOCK THESE EVENTS, YOU VAMPIRIC TRASH! I let them join you, as they had no where else in the mortal world to go! I brought you here to tell you we won't able to help you, for a while! All seven, realms of the Underworld, are facing a crisis of our own. We've had to seal off our connection, to the holiday worlds! They're safe, forever, but we'll have to wait, till he crisis is over. They're safe, be can't reach 'em. All the lords, of the Underworld, are needed to fight a new threat, TO the Underworld. Hunson, has already sent his kid away to GOD only knows where, and the 'Raging Warden,' is sending his kid off, to Texas. TEXAS! That's, how far he's gone, to protect his family."

Alucard smirked, "If I do mock these events, it is simply to remind you, my dearest adoptive, 'older brother' of the things you've done, since I last saw you. What would you do, if I did continue to mock you? Neither you, or any of our siblings, in either our immortal family, or my human one, before they died, could ever best me in a fight. Not that Jack, was ever much of a fighter. He is FAR, more proper. As for sealing off the holiday worlds... I believe, that's the wisest move. You, so called, 'Lords' obsess over victory. Sending your family far away, is probably your second, best move. Now, I must be going. I thank you, for letting me know about your little crisis. As well, as the information, on your son's 'pet.' I'll be seeing you."

( **BACK TO INTEGRA'S OFFICE, ONE DAY AFTER THE ATTACK)**

Walter stated, "While I'm relieved to hear, the reason why we can't contact Lord Grim... And to know the parentage of our young comrade... I know that this, doesn't help our cause in the slightest."

Integra replied, "No? Now, we have something to use, against Father Anderson, in case Alucard ever fights him again. But this does help, the search for Millennium."

Walter said, "All we know, is the meaning of the word. The span of a thousand years."

Integra declared, "There's something. You were THERE, Walter." She lit a cigar, "When talk of a thousand year kingdom, created another World War." Walter grunted, as Integra continued, "Hitler's Germany. The Millennium order, of the Third Reich."

(A/N: Yeah, as you can see, I took a lot of stuff from the comic, that I know some of you, aren't going to like, that I put in this story. But don't worry. This is probably the last time, I bring anything else, that I don't need to get, from Grim Tales. Plus, I'll be leaving my Grim Tales stories, for a long time. I'm just going to do the abridged version, then I'll my other Grim Tales crossover, then I'm done with them. I'll be taking a few months off, and working on my other stories. Bye for now.)


	13. AN: YouTube

Okay guys. This is here I get greedy, and ask stupid things of you, (for the millionth time). I'd like someone to talk about this story on YouTube.

This is one of my stories with the same message. I don't know how many of my readers have YouTube accounts. But I hope at least one of you that does, is willing to talk about it on YouTube.

I know it's asking a lot, but I hope to see at least one video made, talking about this story. I thank you for your time.


End file.
